


Stupid fool

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Romance, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can something beautiful be ruined so fast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid fool

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. Writing is sort of my therapy right now.

The rain pelted her window heavily, the sound breaking into her scattered thoughts almost instantly. She blinked her eyes rapidly and instead of seeing Richard's bright eyes, she was brought back to the present. As she felt tiny raindrops hit the top of her face and her arms, she realised quickly she'd left her window wide open. The water felt cool against her skin and she almost felt like smiling. Rain had always made her smile, especially, the smell. As a child, after the every rainstorm, no matter how small, she'd hurry outside hoping to spot a rainbow. More often than not, she'd fail to see one but little Anne never once went home disappointed. Just the feel over the wet, slippery grace under her feet would make her happy. Why it did, she'd never really known. 

Anne reached over and closed the window quickly. The desire to smile no longer there. Despite her unhappiness, she didn't want to think of rain or its power to make her happy. She wanted to dwell on her thoughts. She wanted to think of the source of her pain. She wanted to think of Richard....

Gazing out the window, watching the rain stream on the garden below, Anne couldn't help but think of the last time she'd seen him. Perhaps it was the sight of the pain before her but within moments, she pictured him sopping wet and drenched in water. His hair, floppy and messy but completely endearing to her. A desperate expression on his rain drenched face as he tried to get her to stay.

"Anne, please. Believe me. I didn't do it." His voice entreated and it had took all of her strength to turn away from him. She'd wanted to believe him and apart of her, a small tiny part within her, had hoped that belief was justified. She had no desire to be hurt - not again and certainly not by the man she'd promised to marry. 

The tears gushing down her face had luckily mingled with the rain drenching them both and she'd felt incredibly thankful for it. It covered up just how hurt and torn she felt inside. Apart of her had wanted to run into his arms and take solace within them. It had seemed far too easy. The desperation on his face had made her want to do it even more. 

Thinking of night before, Anne started to cry. Tears seemed to clog the back of her throat, making her feel uncomfortable and even more unhappy. The constant stream of tears lashing down her face showed no sign of abating. The biting ache within felt too raw to ignore. Happy memories were now no longer the same. They'd become tinted by Richard's betrayal. Thinking of happier moments no longer provided her with comfort.

"You stupid fool." She burst out, bitterly, her voice husky and broken from her crying. 

Why did he have to ruin everything? Why couldn't he have just left everything as it was? Beautiful and wonderful and so unlike the mess that was her feelings right now. Her thoughts almost seemed to torture her more. She felt stupid and disappointed which only brought more tears. She continued gazing at the window, without taking in her surroundings. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest and she could hear it in her silent room. 

A sharp, loud knock surprised her slightly. She wiped at her face frantically with her cardigan sleeves, hoping to remove some of the damage her tears had caused. Standing before was her sister. Anne watched as the smile on her sister's face drop quickly as she approached her. Catching a glimpse of herself in the small mirror across from her, Anne realised why. Her mascara had ran as she'd cried and her frantic wiping had only made it look worse. Instead of removing any signs of her unhappiness, her actions had only emphasised it. Anne couldn't help but stifle a groan. 

Before too long, Isabel started to frown. The smile Anne plastered on her face appeared too bright and far too happy and it seemed to fool no-one in the room. Her eyes were dull and tired and she wanted to comfort her. After all, she couldn't bear to see her baby sister so upset. It almost hurt her to look at Anne. 

"What's wrong? It's raining, haven't you noticed?" Isabel forced excitement into her words, especially, as she mentioned rain. Despite her sister's fascination with it, Isabel had never quite shared the feeling. It brought a smile Anne's face, a smile one but one nonetheless. 

Pride and affection surged within her as she looked at the young woman her sister had turned into and for the first time since she'd discovered Richard's betrayal, she felt happy. Her heart still ached and the desire to cry was still very present yet she was thankful too. Richard might have proved false but Isabel had not. Nor would she ever! 

Her voice was soft as she spoke to Isabel, as a result but her smile remained. The lie came out easier than she ever thought it could. 

"Nothing's wrong, Izzy. Nothing at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
